Many forms of printing have been developed that utilize a variety of printing materials, including numerous inks, toners, printing substrates, adhesives, coatings, and other specialty materials. In addition, many printing jobs have become increasingly complex. For example, a food label can require a specific barrier layer, and a certain set of adhesives and substrates that are compatible with freezers and/or microwave ovens. Printers and the required setup and maintenance of printers have increased as the complexity of such printing jobs has increased.
In many cases, the setup and maintenance of printers affect the cost of printing many types of print jobs. For example, it can be prohibitively expensive for a consumer to print small print jobs due to these setup and maintenance costs.